


The Long Night

by SmartyPanties



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: All because of my best friend, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, This is too short omg, this is over so occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyPanties/pseuds/SmartyPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kiss and everything goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction after those dark times in the homestuck fandom. I'm open to any critizism you may have while it is constructive of course. Also, English is not my native language so there may be some errors still laying around to which I apologize in advance.

It was close to midnight but students could still be seen prowling the dark hallways of the campus, some of them drunk, others with red eyes and thermos of coffee, carrying insane amounts of books and stray sheets of paper. It wasn’t a strange sight on itself until you spotted the spiky mob of jet black hair that belonged to one Ash Ketchum. You may wonder why it was so strange. Well, because everyone knew that it was exceptionally hard to get him out of bed after 9 pm. But tonight was the exception. After all, a surprise kiss from your best friend when he thought you were asleep –the same friend you’ve had a crush on for almost two years- would make anyone nervous enough to just bolt right out without an explanation. 

He had taken refuge at Clemont’s room until he was sure that Alain would be asleep. Now as he was making his way back to his and Alain’s room, he seriously hoped Alain was indeed asleep.

“….Ash *yawn*, is that you?”

Oh fuck. He quickly moved to close the door again but Alain was quicker and pulled him inside. His hair was a messy heap of ebony locks and his clothes rumpled from what Ash assumed was an uncomfortable sleep. His eyes were a little puffy around the edges but his pupils were clear as they locked intensely on Ash’s, daring him to move. At some point that Ash didn’t remember, Alain had pinned him against the door.

“U-uh…. Hey t-there Alain…. Y’okay?” Ash’s thoughts were scattered around the place, unable to pull them away from anything resembling the gorgeous boy in front of him.

“Of c’rse ‘m not” He yawned again “I was –am- worried I’d fucked shit up”

“Fucked what up?” Yes Ash, cause acting oblivious is definitely going to help your situation.

“Y’know what!” He sounded exasperated, his voice breaking a little. “Do I look like someone that kisses his best friend every day? I started worrying the moment you decided that escaping was a good option.”

“I’m sorry…” Ash mumbled softly nibbling on his bottom lip. “I was scared about it being just a joke…”

“Why would I joke about having feelings for you?” Alain cocked his head to one side in confusion.

Ash looked up startled, a glimmer of hope shining on his eyes. “You have feelings for me…?”

“Wasn’t it obvious by now?” Alain fidgeted nervously. Not being able to read Ash emotions made him nervous.

Ash smiled widely and instead of answering, just leaned in to press his lips softly, almost shyly, against Alain’s. The taller boy stood there, surprised, his eyes wide and pupils blown before he finally registered what was happening. And just like that he was pressing his lips more insistently against Ash’s, his hands resting on the smaller boy’s hips just under his shirt.

And Ash could only think about that warm, fuzzy feeling swirling around in his stomach as he wrapped his arms around Alain’s neck, humming contently against his lips.  
When they finally broke apart after what felt like hours but were probably just a few seconds they rested their foreheads together and basked in the heady afterglow of their kiss.  
Ash was the first to break the silence.

“So, uh, I kind of also have feelings for you…” His cheeks were dusted a light crimson hue. “Does this mean we are dating now?”

Alain couldn’t help but chuckle as he wrapped Ash tightly in a hug and swooped him up onto his arms, to which Ash squealed surprised.  
“You sure are a dork” Alain nuzzled his spiky mop of hair. “But yeah, we are dating now if that’s ok with you”  
“Of course that’s okay with me but…” And now he frowned confused, looking up at Alain for an explanation. “Why are we going back to bed?”

“Because, we promised our friends we would go to that trip with them and we are leaving in a few hours so sleep.” Alain nuzzled his cheek as he maneuvered them into a comfortable position on the too small bed.

“Oh, right. Good night then” He smiled up at Alain, sleep soon taking him.

And peacefully they slept, Ash curled up to Alain, his face buried into the pale’s boy neck and his hands clutching at Alain’s old band t-shirt. Alain on the other hand, had both his hands wrapped tightly around Ash, not wanting to let go.

And he never did.


End file.
